Comfort In Unfamiliar Arms
by AlexDayLover
Summary: Draco comes across a crying Potter on top of the Astronomy Tower one night.


I walked up the winding staircase, heading for the Astronomy Tower. It was a clear night, and the constellations were begging to be studied.

My robes swished around my legs as I climbed, keeping me warm even though I breathed icy mist.

As I reached the top, I heard the sound of crying. Curious, I slowed down and tried to quiet my footsteps. Didn't want to disturb whoever was up here.

Sneaking up the final few steps, I was shocked to find Potter and Granger sitting up there, legs dangling over the edge. I saw tears streaming down Potter's cheeks, even from across the floor.

Granger had an arm around him. I tried to listen in on their conversation.

"Harry, you know that you're not all those things that he called you. He was just a jerk. It's in his job description to be a cold hearted dark wizard." Granger murmured.

Potter didn't acknowledge her. She sighed.

"Okay, I can tell you want to be alone. But if you need to talk, Ron and I will be in Griffindor Tower. Please find one of us if you need to. You know we love you."

She got to her feet. I jumped behind a pillar just in time, as she passed me and started down the stairs.

When I couldn't hear her footsteps anymore, I looked back at Potter. He was standing now, too.

I watched as he leaned over the edge, staring down. He took some parchment out of his pocket and read it. Then with his wand he lit it on fire and dropped it down.

He collapsed to his knees, crying harder. Worried, I left my hiding place and went over to him, getting down to his level.

"Um, Potter? Do you, ah, need some… help?" I asked.

To my surprise, he turned towards me and buried his face in my chest, holding me close to him.

Startled, I wondered if he had recognized me. Surely not. He probably wouldn't go around hugging Slytherins.

I knew that if I wanted to, I could push him off the edge and be rid off him once and for all. But something held me back.

Without realizing it, my arms encircled his waist and drew him closer, comforting him. I stroked his messy, raven hair.

He shuddered, and I felt my shirt go damp from his tears. Ugh.

I didnt mind, though, which was strange. My only concern was if Harry was going to be okay.

Harry? I said Potter, surely. I didn't just call him Harry.

Potter's bawling subsided, and he unlatched from me and wiped his eyes with his sleeve.

I felt a little emptiness when he let go, but I wasn't sure why.

Finally, he looked at me. I saw a flash of recognition, and then Potter shut his eyes and lowered his head.

"So, going to tell the school?" He muttered. "Going to reveal how the great Harry Potter is actually a human with feelings and weaknesses? Or are you just going to push me off now and save Voldemort the trouble?"

I found myself shaking my head. "No."

He looked at me in surprise, tears still shining in his eyes. "No?"

"No." I repeated. "And I'm not going to Sectumsepra you either."

He looked away. I knew he was feeling guilty about the bathroom incident.

We sat in silence for a little bit, Potter sniffing occasionally. I handed him a hanky.

He took it, blowing his nose. Casting a Scourgify, he handed it back.

I took it, and when our hands touched, I pulled him into a comforting embrace. He rested his chin on my shoulder, and I held him. Somehow I knew this was what he needed.

We both drifted off, comforted by the other's immobile body.

When I woke up, Potter was gone. I found his owl, Hedwig I think it was, resting on the ledge with a note in it's beak.

I took it, unfolding it. There were two words.

Thank you.

I pet the bird, and off it flew. The daylight was just beginning to shine through the sky when I returned to the Dungeons. Whispering the password to the Slytherin dorms, I entered and climbed into my bed.

Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle were all snoring. My alarm clock read 1:59.

I fell asleep, dreaming of green eyes.

**I hope you guys liked that! This will be the first in a series, so look out for the next one! Remember, reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
